1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly which having a cable guide for leading extension of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable assembly comprising a connector and a cable connected to the connector is generally provided for transmitting data between two electronic equipments. A common cable has a moderate flexibility, each of the cables curves moderately at a portion leading out from the connector by a self-weight of the cable, and is adequately contained in the space, hardly causing a problem. However, for obtaining good transmission performance, the cable assembly provided for data transmission between a computer and a server comprises a plurality of differential signal pairs. Correspondingly, a cable has twice many conductors as a conventional cable needs is needed to electrically connect with the corresponding differential signal pairs, therefore, it is hard to leading out the cable with so many conductors from the connector by its self-weight without a worry about transmission problem.
Hence, an improved cable guiding member attached to a cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.